Una canción de amor, una de dolor y una de los dos
by Blimunda
Summary: Tywin ama a Joanna y Joanna ama a Tywin, Theon se lamenta y Ramsay, ése hace lo que hace.
1. Menos mal

**Renuncias: **Todo lo relacionado a _A Song of Ice_ _and Fire_ pertenece a su autor **Ge****orge R. R. Martin**  
La canción _Menos mal_ pertenece a su autora **Andrea Echeverri.**

Este fic participa en el 8º reto **El cancionero** del foro **Alas negras, Palabras negras,**

Canción: Menos mal  
Canta: Andrea Echeverri  
Album: Andrea Echeverri

**Menos mal**

Ella entra al salón sin llamar a la puerta, sólo su esposa tiene esa autoridad. Él la mira con atención y no puede creer lo que ve, ella lleva en sus manos una charola con comida.

Han discutido y él ha dicho cosas demasiado desagradables, y aún así ella no olvida que él no ha comido.

Joanna camina sin decirle nada, deja la bandeja sobre sus papeles de trabajo y lo mira directo a los ojos. Tywin suelta la pluma y le evita la mirada, no tolera ver el gesto en el rostro de su esposa. No por que sea uno recriminatorio, o uno de molestia, es aquél que ella viste siempre que pasan por eso: uno de infinita comprensión.

Por que Joanna sabe que él sólo es Lord Tywin Lannister, señor de Roca Casterly y Mano del Rey Aerys en Desembarco del Rey, ella conoce lo que hay más allá del señor y el título. Joanna sabe y por eso está ahí, sin gritos ni súplicas.

Él quisiera decirle que lo siente, que no debió haberle reñido nada pero se queda callado, conoce las palabras pero no la voluntad de decirlas. La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su esposa después de su silencio le explica que no necesita esas palabras, ella ya las conoce.

Entonces él se pregunta, ¿qué habría sido de él sin ella?

_Tu menos mal que apareciste,  
menos mal me convenciste  
menos mal sigues aqui,  
menos mal nos ofendimos  
menos mal nos perdonamos  
menos mal nos dimos otra oportunidad._

Tywin permanece sentado, inclina la cabeza y se pasa una mano entre el cabello, en un intento por apaciguar su frustración. No deseaba pelear, ni por tonterías ni por grandes cosas, va a Roca Casterly a buscar paz pero no puede evitar llevarse la tensión de los problemas de Aerys y su reinado. Ella no tiene la culpa de sus disputas con el rey, ella dejó de ser el motivo cuando tuvo que renunciar a su diaria compañía con tal de alejarla de ese infeliz.

Siente otra mano repasando su cabello, levanta la mirada y la ve a su lado. Ella se coloca detrás suyo y él la sigue con la mirada, no importa si tiene que arquear el cuello para poder verla plenamente.

Joanna pega su frente a la de él y la escucha aspirar profundamente entre su cabello mientras la cascada dorada de la melena de su esposa lo baña y él hace lo mismo que ella, inhala hondamente. Esa esencia es la que le dice que está en casa, que los Otros pueden llevarse todo lo demás, él está bien ahí.

Da gracias que ella está en su vida.

_Menos mal que construimos  
menos mal nos decidimos a seguir hasta el final,  
menos mal nos equivocamos  
menos mal nos enmendamos  
menos mal volvimos a empezar._

Joanna, aún detrás de él, le abraza el cuello y acerca su rostro al suyo, le susurra al oído todas las novedades con su par de cachorros, le habla de las proezas de Jaime y los logros de Cersei, dos perfectas joyas de cuatro años que ella resguarda celosamente.

Él está complacido, pero la verdad es que en ese momento sólo puede pensar en los escalofríos que le recorren el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de su esposa en su cuello. Se pregunta si debe besarla, si debe abrazarla o llevarla a la cama, piensa y se pregunta pero nunca decide, no con esto. Joanna sabe y Joanna decide, él sólo es un necio y un tonto, su mujer es la única persona ante quien admite su propia ignorancia con tantas cosas. Pero Joanna no ríe ni se burla, ella siempre lo guía.

Se inclina sobre él y acerca su oído a su torso, escucha su corazón por unos segundos, después se yergue y, tomando la cabeza de su esposo, la pega a su propio pecho, ahora él escucha el corazón de ella.

—¿Ves? —dice Joanna con una pequeña sonrisa—, se oyen igual.

¿Qué hará si ella no está con él?

_No te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa,  
no te alejes no me dejes,  
no te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa  
no te alejes no me dejes._

Ante ese pensamiento Tywin le toma las manos con ansiedad, las firmes manos que dirigen un reino y a la Casa más poderosa de Poniente tiemblan cuando la tocan, la sujeta con delicadeza y la atrae a él. La sienta en sus piernas y se queda así, de pronto no sabe qué hacer después, pero ella sí. Joanna se encarga del resto.

Se miran los rostros unos segundos, cada uno repasa los contornos, las facciones, las marcas y los detalles.

Hasta hace cuatro años Tywin diría que era la cara que ella más amaba, desde que nacieron los mellizos, sabe que no puede proclamar tal cosa; sin embargo no se siente defraudado, hay suficiente en ella para hacerlo sentir la persona más importante del mundo, y no por su posición y su dinero.

Es por ella que ha hecho más que reconstruir las ruinas que su padre dejó, ha recreado su Casa y la ha hecho más brillante que nunca.

Por ella, ese miedo fantasmal a la burla y todo lo demás se queda a un lado.

_Menos mal que apostamos que semillitas sembramos  
que nos hacemos reír,  
menos mal nos divertimos, como niños sorprendidos  
menos mal sentimos juntos ganas de vivir,  
menos mal nos conectamos  
menos mal nos impregnamos  
menos mal nos penetramos. _

Los labios se acercan lentamente, no dejan de mirarse, se pierden en las esmeraldas de sus ojos y cuando el beso llega, cierran los ojos a la par perdiéndose en la sensación que les recorre. Se sueltan las manos pero no para acabar el encuentro, sino para hacerlo más significativo, los dedos se entrelazan una y otra vez mientras los labios siguen unidos.

Él no quiere dejarla ir y ella no quiere ir a ningún lado.

_No te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa,  
no te alejes, no me dejes  
no te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa,  
no te alejes no, no me dejes  
no te vayas nunca..._

El beso termina dejándolos sin aliento, literal y metafóricamente. Se ven de nuevo, ella tiene su misma pequeña sonrisa, él sonríe finalmente y cuando ella lo ve, su sonrisa crece todavía más. Le besa la frente, la boca, la nariz y el cuello entre risitas, justo como el día de su boda cuando él le sonrió por primera vez y ella le confesó que había sido el más feliz de su vida.

Joanna se pone de pie y, tirando de su mano, hace que él lo haga también, sin dejar de verse los dos caminan lejos de la silla y la mesa de trabajo, de los mapas y los libros contables, recorren los pasillos del castillo que duerme y entran a su habitación, cierran la puerta detrás suyo dejando atrás los problemas, los pleitos, los miedos y todo lo demás. Adentro, esa noche, sólo hay espacio para ellos dos.

Y Tywin no puede estar más agradecido.

_No te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa  
no te alejes no me dejes  
no te vayas nunca lo malo disculpa  
y no te alejes no me dejes.  
lo malo disculpa... lo malo disculpa  
no te alejes no me dejes.  
No..._

* * *

Debi haber colocado como advertencias: Tywin enamorado. :P


	2. Luto

**Renuncia: **La canción _Luto_ pertenece a su autora **Andrea Echeverri** como parte del grupo **Aterciopelados**.

Canción: Luto  
Canta: Aterciopelados  
Album: Gozo poderoso

**Luto**

Robb rió con fuerza cuando creyó seguro su triunfo, Jon se limitó a hacer una mueca y gruñir de pura frustración ante su patético desempeño. Tu último tiro calló la risa de Robb e hizo más profunda la mueca de Jon. Un blanco perfecto en la diana. Sonreíste con orgullo y los miraste.

"Gané" exclamaste sintiéndote todo un triunfador.

Sí, eso pasó justo aquí, hace casi cinco años cuando te creías capaz de conquistar todos los reinos. ¿Y qué queda de todo eso?  
Memorias, sólo memorias.

Recorres el campo de tiro como si lo conocieras por primera vez, con paso inseguro y ayudándote de tus manos para abrirte paso entre la nieve. ¿Cómo es eso? Prácticamente vivías en este rincón de Invernalia, hora tras hora afinando tus habilidades de arquero. Y claro, de eso tampoco queda otra cosa que meros recuerdos. Ni formidable espadachín, arquero intrépido o amante belicoso, al menos has vuelto a ser Theon. Aunque eso no es ninguna clase de consuelo.

Sigues tu vagar sinsentido por las ruinas de lo más cercano que has tenido a un hogar, el mismo que tú condenaste. Cierras los ojos y giras la mirada al pensar en esto. Necio, negar la verdad no la convierte en mentira. Estar aquí de nuevo es pura agonía para ti, una peor que la del día a día, ¿no es cierto?

Claro que sí, te avergüenza y te mortifica, y lo que más te agobia es que no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar las cosas. Te has reducido a una existencia miserable cuya única esperanza es que alguien se apiade y te quite la vida.

Orgulloso heredero de Pyke, poderoso hombre del hierro.

Palabras vanas y desesperadas de una Casa decadente, no eres mas que una piltrafa, un deplorable cascarón de un idiota que quiso volar muy alto, pero el kráken no vuela, olvidaste eso.

_Tono luctuoso  
tiene mi canto hoy  
boca de lobo  
oscura mi voz._

El viento recorre las ruinas y aúlla, te recuerda a los gritos de terror de la gente cuando Ramsay le prendió fuego. Querías que te agradecieran por protegerlos de los monstruos del exterior, pero ellos sólo sabían que el verdadero monstruo eras tú, sin embargo resultó que tú trajiste uno todavía peor, ¿qué iban a agradecerte?

Miras alrededor, sólo se reconstruyó una mínima parte de la fortaleza, manos apuradas y temerosas lo hicieron, claro que jamás podrán rehacer lo que tu estúpida guía provocó, tu breve reinado que se esfumó como una pequeña flama en medio de una tormenta invernal. Creías poder domar al Norte por haber vivido muchos años en él, pero a la mala descubriste que el Norte y sus hombres son indómitos y salvajes, esto último lo aprendiste todavía mejor.

El viento de nuevo, se lamenta y gime, te animas a pensar que se une a tus propios lamentos. Si hubieras dejado a un lado tu orgullo infantil, tragarte tus ambiciones de endeble Señor y seguir a tu rey. Si no hubieras traicionado a Robb.

_Tono luctuoso  
tiene mi canto hoy  
ala de cuervo  
negra mi voz._

El paso te falla y tropiezas, extiendes las manos pero tus débiles brazos no detienen nada. Caes de frente directo sobre un montón de nieve que de inmediato te humedece la ropa. Levantas la cara cuando una ráfaga de viento te enmaraña el cabello con rudeza, no es viento amable que besa tus mejillas como doncella tímida, es un viento rabioso que corta, es la furia de los muertos que jamás tendrán justicia, al menos no de ti.

Piensas en Robb, en Brandon y Rickon, en el maestre y todos los muertos, en el cuchillo de Ramsay y tu vida de Hediondo, miras tus manos y cierras tus puños incompletos, gritas al tope de tus pulmones, no un perdón ni una maldición, sólo lanzas alaridos a falta de una forma mejor de desahogarte.

Mas el viento no cesa, la tormenta ha atrapado ahí. Te arrebujas en las pieles mojadas y te haces ovillo buscando calor. Añoras un fuego, uno como los de Pyke alrededor del cual Maron, Rodrik, Asha y tú fingían bailar la Danza del dedo, o quizá el de Invernalia en los tiempos donde jugabas con Robb.

Pero son sueños inútiles de un cambiacapas arrepentido, un kráken que terminó siendo un pequeño calamar. Decides que no puedes quedarte ahí, debes guarecerte. Suspiras y te pones de pie penosamente, caminas arrastrando los pies irregulares en búsqueda de un poco de paz, ese caminar de anciano con tu aspecto decrépito, te preguntas si no has pagado ya suficiente.

_Cargando este mal karma  
pagando las deudas del alma  
ya pasa esta mala hora  
ya se asoma la blanca paloma._

No ves por dónde vas, caminas perdido tratando de orientarte sólo por el instinto. Finalmente sientes el viento disminuir y el frío amainar. Miras alrededor y te sorprendes al ver que has llegado al Bosque de Dioses, no sabes si sentirte aliviado o aterrado. Caminas con cautela y miras con temor a los árboles, deseando no toparte con un arciano y aún menos con un Árbol Corazón.

Sigues tu camino, sabes cómo ir de regreso a la fortaleza, o al menos eso esperas. Pero el bosque te demuestra lo equivocado que estás. Sin saber cómo has llegado delante del árbol frente al que Lord Eddard pasaba horas a solas.

Tus piernas se doblan y caes de rodillas delante suyo, quieres gritar, suplicar, gemir, llorar, maldecir... tantas cosas pero tu boca no te responde. Te quedas ahí, en silencio, sintiendo como si los Antiguos Dioses te juzgaran a través de los ojos de ese árbol.

_Por todos los muertos un compás de silencio_

Te cubres la boca al ver que, a pesar de todo, la savia sigue fluyendo, las lágrimas rojas siguen cayendo. Te consuela un poco, al menos estos árboles sí pudieron llorar por los muertos, tú no, Ramsay se encargó de sacarte todas las lágrimas.

_Y para terminar  
redobles fúnebres_

De pronto sientes una tibieza en tu rostro, piensas en la sonrisa de tu madre, en las caricias de las mujeres que te amaron, la silenciosa protección de tus hermanos, la compañía incondicional de Robb, piensas en todo lo bueno que tuvo Theon Greyjoy. Te estremeces al hallarte llorando, llevas una mano a tu cara para comprobarlo y la dejas ahí, disfrutando el agua tibia y salada que cae de tus ojos. Es patético, es hipócrita, pero te consuela.

_Largos tragos amargos  
toneladas de goticas saladas.  
Largos tragos amargos  
toneladas de goticas saladas._

No sabes cuánto tiempo te quedas ahí pero cuando regresas a la fortaleza, decides acceder al plan de Abel y sus lavanderas. Sabes que no hay salvación para ti, pero si puedes salvar aunque sea una sola vida. Tal vez valga algo ante los dioses, y aún si no, lo valdrá para ti.

* * *

Tenía mucho que no escribía en segunda persona, había olvidado lo bonito que es.


	3. Mengele y el amor

**Renuncia: **La canción _Mengele y el amor_ pertenece a su autor** Alejandro Martínez **como parte del grupo **Klaus&Kinski**

Canción: Mengele y el amor  
Canta: Klaus&Kinski  
Album: Tu hoguera está ardiendo

**Advertencias: **Ramsay actuando en el bosque con un cuchillo y sus niñas, no hace falta decir más.

**Mengele y el amor**

Lo primero que me gustó de ti fueron tus ojos, grandes y expresivos como los de un venado, luego, cuando me llevaste a tu cama y me dejaste cogerte, me enamoré de tus manos. Ahora que me miras con esos ojos llenos de miedo, decido que me quedo con tus manos. Son manos descuidadas de campesina pero me gustan los pequeños lunares en tus dedos, quiero quedarme con ellos.

¿Dónde estás?, ¿encontraste quién te ayudara o eres buena ocultando tu rastro?

Sabía que no me equivocaba cuando decidí acompañarte a esa choza en el bosque. Creías que estabas seduciendo al hijo de tu señor, que si te plantaba un hijo en la barriga tendrías derecho a algo.

Tontita.

Mauce y Helicent detectan algo, sí, tienes que ser tú, mis niñas son buenas haciendo su trabajo. Espera sólo un momento, pronto estaremos juntos, pronto te tendré de nuevo a mi lado y podré demostrarte cuánto me gustaste.

Quiero ver qué tan buen trabajo hace este cuchillo que tomé de mi padre, apresúrate, no puedo arriesgarme a que él lo sepa.

¿Ves cuánto te necesito?

_Me gustaría probar sobre tu tersa piel  
el efecto fatal de un potente abrasador,  
que gota a gota de mi pecho brota orgulloso por la sed  
de entrar a tu cuerpo a poseer tu íntima desnudez.  
Y si prefieres aún te puedo inyectar lo que tú y yo sabemos,  
puedo hacer de tu cuerpo un estuche de cristal._

Ah sí, sí eras tú. Ben sujeta a las chicas y deja que me haga cargo. Es noche y tengo hambre, pero no importa, verte así, desnuda, asustada y perdida, me hace desearte más. Vamos, permíteme expresar mi cariño.

Gritas y tratas de seguir corriendo, pero ya no tienes más a donde ir, los demás te han rodeado, tu única salida es viniendo a mi, aunque no por que te vaya a dejar ir, sino por que es el único modo de acabar con esto. Te dejas caer de rodillas y lloras, te rodeas con los brazos y sigues temblando. Te ves tan adorable así.

Me inclino a tu lado y tus ojos llorosos reflejan la luz de la luna, son bonitos pero sigo quedándome con tus manos. Las tomo y te ayudo a levantarte, te beso ambas manos y sonrío, tu quijada tiembla, ya no gritas sólo sigues llorando. Pobrecilla, ya sabes qué sigue, ¿no?

_Y bailaremos los dos  
sobre el tumor y el dolor  
que provoca desesperación  
en nuestro amor.  
La muerte es alrededor,  
pero es el centro tú y yo,  
la vida y muerte, amor, son hoy  
como una canción._

Tu garganta debe estar deshecha de tanto grito, ya no puedo escuchar tu linda voz pero por suerte tus ojos gritan lo que tu voz ya no puede. Ah sí, no eres grandiosa pero eres lo mejor que he tenido últimamente. No te rindas por favor, estás a un paso de ser memorable, no dejes de pelear, no lo arruines.

Te encoges cuando acabo contigo, los chicos se acercan ansiosos preguntándose si tendrán su turno contigo, tengo que pensarlo, al final sí echaste a perder las cosas. Suplicaste. No debiste haberlo hecho, adoro que lo hagan pero no quería que tú lo hicieras. No querría arrancarte más gritos de esa boquita mordisqueada. Pero si no lo hago, los demás creerán que estoy volviéndome blando, discúlpame, no es por ti, es por mi.

Te ofrezco disculpas, el inútil de Hediondo te hizo más daño del que debía. Al menos te mataré primero y después te arrancaré la piel de esas bonitas manos, espero baste para compensarte. El imbécil no las dañó, de lo contrario tal vez también lo mataría.

Me pierdo una última vez en tus grandes ojos, ya no tienes lágrimas, gritos o gemidos, ya sólo te quedan esos expresivos ojos como señal de que aún vives. Mira, ¿ves este magnífico cuchillo? Es de mi padre, lo tomé prestado por un rato, es acero valyrio, lo lleva el heredero de Fuerte Terror, me pregunto si algún día me lo dará. Pero olvidemos eso, hay algo más importante ahora, una última cita entre tú, yo y este cuchillo.

La daga besa tu cuello y tú respondes con sangre a su contacto, eres tan bella.

Me miras con sorpresa y tu mano busca con desesperación algo, la sujeto y le doy un apretón, no deberías morir sola. Poco a poco dejas de estremecerte y quedas en paz, creo que me gustas más así, ya no mientes ni ríes desagradablemente, sólo eres verdad, un cadáver que no finge nada.

_La sangre que nos bañó en el rito de iniciación  
un secreto me confió que ya intuía yo:  
tu carne es un mal pasajero, la muerte es una amiga fiel  
en quien si quieres confiar nunca te va a traicionar.  
Pero si los dioses te empujaran a meter la mano en el agujero,  
déjame a mi ser el primero en meter lo demás._

No hay suficiente luz y no quiero arruinarte. Te tomo en brazos hasta un claro unos metros más adelante. Contemplo tu cara cuando la luna nos baña por completo, la cascada roja de tu garganta ya está seca, dejándote con un inquietante color en la piel.

Te deposito en el suelo y suspiro, a veces no puedo creer que haya tanta belleza en este mundo de mierda. Ninguno de los otros comparte mi opinión, ellos sólo quieren chicas para coger, mis gustos son un poco más selectos, soy de sangre noble, ¿sabías? Ah, claro que sabías, de lo contrario nunca te hubieras acercado a mi.

Este cuchillo es una maravilla, sin duda está hecho para la labor. Pronto tus manos están desenguantadas y yo tengo esos preciosos lunares finalmente. Te contemplo una última vez antes de que sea hora de comer de las niñas, te beso la boca y no puedo contenerme de besar también tu cuello rojo, aún está tibio.

_Y bailaremos los dos  
sobre el tumor y el dolor  
que provoca desesperación  
en nuestro amor.  
La muerte es alrededor,  
pero es el centro tú y yo,  
reflejan tus ojos el frío escalpelo,  
sobre la herida un último beso,  
la vida y muerte, amor, sólo eso,  
un último beso,  
un último ...beso._

Separo mis labios y sonrío, creo que me enamoré. Lástima que sea hora de acabarlo. Ahí viene Skinner con el hacha.


End file.
